In an audio conference session, it is sometimes distracting for a user to hear audio and/or see video from all other users, including non-active ones. Similarly, in a video conference session, it sometimes impractical for each user to hear audio and/or see video from all other users, including non-active ones. However, muting and/or hiding non-active users require an accurate determination of which users are active.
Moreover, background noises and differences between the hardware and/or software used by various users may complicate determining which users are active. As a result, there is a need for a system that determines which users are active without relying on the stated decibel level of audio received from each user.